


shining

by gladdecease



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Community: theavatar100, Drabble, Gen, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She could feel it surrounding her - the silent, deadly crackling in the air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shining

She could feel it surrounding her - the silent, deadly crackling in the air.

The air was _charged_ \- filled to bursting with it - anticipating the fight to come, anxious to be used.

It wanted to fly through the air and tear through it like a dagger, before finally reaching the ground

She was the tool it used to fulfill those desires

And so, they worked in harmony…

(her drawing it in, deep into her stomach - her sea of chi - then allowing it to flow out, a tangible rush of nothing but _energy_ )

(it being _freed_ )

…shining in bursts of blue-white lightning.


End file.
